


It's The Picture Of Our Lives (Eruri)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, this is so pure ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Erwin was a cheeky little shit sometimes. Especially when it involved his son.





	It's The Picture Of Our Lives (Eruri)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: i'm in love with you by joy williams
> 
> this iS PURE AHH
> 
> i can imagine erwin being that cheeky dad that's not too strict but makes sure his kids are raised well
> 
> levi's probably just a bitch that secretly likes armin too much
> 
> shout out to my best friend for the idea of armin being their kid (she said "make their kid a grumpy armin" and i died on the inside okay)

Armin never acted out towards his dads or anyone else really.  Erwin (and in turn, Levi, but Erwin always made sure to push his mannerisms harder) taught Armin how to respect from a young age and because of that, Armin was one of the most mature kids in his primary school group of friends. Thankfully that didn’t make him stand out any less, making friends with Eren and Mikasa from a young age and ten years later, still having a tight bond with him.

 

Armin was always closer to Erwin. Both being obsessed with books made them constantly talk with one another, when Erwin could. His job caused him to not read as much anymore, but he’d try his best to keep up with his son, sacrificing some sleep everyone once and a while for it.

 

That didn’t mean Levi and Armin weren’t close as well. More than Levi would like to admit. He adored Armin ‘secretly’ (he liked to think he was secret about it but Erwin knew he husband better than anyone). He’d always make sure Armin knew what he could do to keep himself safe, and he was the best person to come to for relationship advice (for his friends. Armin admitted that he’d stay away from romance because of his schoolwork, or he’d at least try). Levi knew what to do under pressure and would always help his only son when he could, his job being casual time and not time taking because of it.

 

Yet, Levi was more controlling than Erwin. He’d always make sure Armin was in line and didn’t waste time to tell him off for it. Armin was thankfully for that at times. But he didn’t like how Levi grounded him right before Mikasa announced a hang out at the mall, where she promised it was just the trio of friends.

 

This didn’t happen often. Other than Eren, Mikasa and Armin, the friend circle they had was larger than the blonde liked. He’d preferred smaller groups to hang out with, so something like this (where it was just the three childhood friends) was something he’d wanted to do almost as soon as the adopted sister announced it.

 

Then he remembered how his dad would tear him apart if he even asked to hang out with Mikasa. He’d broken two plates when he’d tried to do the dishes last and Levi had grounded him for the rest of the school week, until the weekend was over. He’d told the two regrettably that he couldn’t come, but he’d text them if it changes, just like he always said.

 

He was surprised to see his eldest dad when he walked in that afternoon. Usually Erwin was out until dinner, and he’d tiredly sit with his family and eat. Tonight must’ve been an early night though, because Erwin was just hanging up his coat like he’d gotten home. He turned to his son and instantly smiled down at him.

 

(For getting Erwin’s genes, he was shorter than Levi himself. It made him feel scared sometimes, but Erwin was always calm towards him and stroke no fear, even if he was over a foot taller than his son)

 

“Armin, welcome home,” the small boy was pulled in his father’s warm arms, covered by a long sleeve shirt. He smiled and hugged his father back, the greeting muffled by his stomach. When they pulled back, Armin closed the door and dropped his bag.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but you’re home early today,” Armin stated as he started unlacing his shoes. Erwin stayed by him so they could keep talking, Levi nowhere in sight.

 

“Ah yes. They let me leave early since the power had gone out. This cold weather did something to the fuse and we can’t work without power,” he replied with, before starting up his own topic as he looked over Armin’s face. “Is something on your mind, Armin?”

 

While Erwin wasn’t as street smart and Levi wasn’t as book smart, they both were equally people smart. They could tell instantly what a person was feeling just but a glance at their face, and it made Armin sure that nothing could surpass them. He’d never tried to lie to them (Erwin taught him as such) but he wouldn’t be able to get a lie past them if he even tried.

 

Because of that, Armin smiled sleeplessly at him. “Well, Mikasa invited me and Eren-“

 

“Eren and I,” Erwin corrected, smiling at Armin when he rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Yes dad, Eren and I. anyway, she invited us out to the mall on Sunday.” Armin repeated, taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door. Levi always pressed to have them left there, always needing the house and anything around him to be clean. He’d said it was because he would always get sick as a teenager due to the environment he was raised in, and Erwin agreed with the rules set that the house would stay clean.

 

“Well, why don’t you go?” His dad asked, following Armin into the kitchen. Armin smiled a little nervously.

 

“Pappy grounded me yesterday for breaking a few plates-“  
  
Erwin started laughing as soon as he heard that.  “That old man of mine, that sounds exactly like him, doesn’t it?”

 

Armin smiled slightly and nodded; glad his dad wasn’t mad at him for it. Erwin never got mad at all (he’d never seen him yell, even when the rare fight with Levi broke out. He was always calm and collected, which Armin had inherited), of course, so he wasn’t surprised. He let out a little squeak when a hand was clasped on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

 

Erwin was smiling at him, eyes glinting. “Say, how about I let you go and we keep this from pappy until Sunday, huh? I’ll deal with him then.”  


Armin’s lips split to a matching smile, eyes wide. “Wait dad, are you sure? Pappy will get mad-“

 

“Like I said,” Erwin ruffled his sons’ hair in a gentle manor. “I’ll deal with Levi when you’re out. You just have fun on Sunday. And remember; make sure he doesn’t find out, alright?”

 

-

 

“Erwin!”

 

The door to the office was slammed open, and Erwin hummed as he looked up from the desk. His short husband stood there, arms crossed and left foot tapping rapidly on the ground. Erwin smiled at him softly. “Greetings there Levi.  Is something the matter?”

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed at him as he listened; looking suspicious of something Erwin knew he would’ve figured out by now. “Armin. Where is he?”  
  
Erwin’s grin widened at the question, causing the younger’s eyebrows to raise in question. “Ah yes, Armin. I believed he left an hour ago to hang out with Eren and Mikasa at the mall.”

 

Erwin felt proud that he could feel Levi’s anger bubbling in the room from his head, his arms tightening around his chest at the words.

 

“And you allowed this?”  
  
Erwin nodded. “Why yes of course. Is there a reason I shouldn’t have?”

 

Levi exploded, arms tossing up in the air and turning away from the other, anger dominant. “Because he’s grounded, you little shit! I even told you this, so there’s no way you could’ve forgotten about it.”

 

“Oh?” Erwin stood up, his laptop lid being shut as he tucked the chair behind the desk. “Is he not allowed out when he’d grounded?”

 

Levi looked back at him, gray eyes glaring at him. He stalked forward to behind Erwin’s desk, pressing up against him and even getting on his tippy toes as a way to try and ‘scare’ Erwin. It didn’t work, of course, but the younger was so use to doing it to the rest of their friends that he didn’t seem to care. Levi continued glaring up at Erwin, before reaching up to grasped his button up shirt (it was the only shirts he only, Levi could swear on it) and pulling him down to reach his height.

 

Erwin didn’t expected to be roughly kissed by his other half but instantly agreed to it, heavy hands on his upper back to push him even closer as he kissed back. Levi’s hands grabbed the collar of his shirt to keep him down to his height.

 

Something Erwin loved about Levi was that he was never gentle; go big or go home, you could call it. Just like every other, the kiss was rough and heavy feeling. Erwin’s chest got pushed as his butt pressed against the office desk, Levi against him again and kissing him as heatedly as before. Erwin lost himself on Levi’s lips, titling his head back and sighing with content when Levi kissed down his jawline and neck.

 

“Erwin…” Levi’s voice murmured when he undid the first few buttons of his shirt, pulling back.

 

“Yes?” Erwin eyes, blue eyes trained on Levi’s bored ones.

 

“You’re grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Levi: Where's our son?  
> Erwin: Oh, he went out.  
> Levi: But he's grounded!  
> Erwin: Are they not allowed out when they're grounded?


End file.
